


Дремлющий огонь

by Svengaly



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждение: намек слэшного характера. <br/>Примечание: непосредственно на Ямайке нефть не обнаружена, однако, учитывая, что остров находится в Карибском нефтегазоносном бассейне, предположение о небольшом количестве нефти под городом не является сверхъестественной натяжкой.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Дремлющий огонь

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: намек слэшного характера.   
> Примечание: непосредственно на Ямайке нефть не обнаружена, однако, учитывая, что остров находится в Карибском нефтегазоносном бассейне, предположение о небольшом количестве нефти под городом не является сверхъестественной натяжкой.

Сумерки сгущались над Порт-Ройалом. Последний луч солнца коснулся колокольни церкви святого Павла, и на город опрокинулась тропическая ночь. 

Новый губернатор усилил милицейские части, но все же мало кто из горожан, не принадлежавших к морской братии, рискнул бы выйти ночью на улицы города, оспаривавшего титул пиратской столицы у Тортуги. 

Тени сливались друг с другом и текли по улицам к морю, по пути вбирая в себя огненное веселье гульбы, яростные вспышки поножовщин и пламя страстей, с приходом ночи разгоравшихся в пиратском Вавилоне; потоки тьмы впадали в гавань, где смешивались со спокойным шелковым блеском волн. 

Вдоль зубчатой стены форта, хромая, бежал индеец. Скособоченный, словно краб, он двигался так проворно, как мог, но шаги преследовавших его людей неумолимо приближались. Раненый, измученный, страдающий от голода и жажды, он был не в состоянии оторваться от них. Оглянувшись, он тяжело перевел дух, поднял глаза. Стена в этом месте была совсем невысока. Будь индеец здоров, он лишь посмеялся бы над таким препятствием, но сейчас оно казалось неприступным. Тем не менее, он должен был его преодолеть, иначе все его жертвы окажутся напрасны. 

Собравшись с силами, индеец перемахнул через стену, пачкая кровью белый известняк, и огляделся. Слева во внутреннем дворике форта слышались тихие голоса – это переговаривались дежурные солдаты. Индеец сделал нерешительный шаг в их сторону, но снаружи захрустел гравий, и черный силуэт человека, оседлавшего стену, заслонил звезды и верхушки мачт стоявших на рейде кораблей. Луна стекала по лезвию навахи, как яичный желток. 

Сдавленно вскрикнув, индеец повернулся и бросился вправо, туда, где в глубине большого сада смутно белел дом губернатора. Одинокое освещенное окно на втором этаже вело его, как Полярная звезда. Преследователи двигались тихо, чтобы не насторожить разморенных жарой солдат, и индеец не мог определить, где они 

Взяв в сторону от главной аллеи, индеец нырнул между кустами и пополз на четвереньках, давя копошащихся в траве насекомых и пауков. Вспугнутый анолис взлетел по его рукаву и, перемахнув на лист бугенвиллеи, замер, вглядываясь в упорядоченные заросли сада темными немигающими глазами. Индеец свернулся клубком между корнями акки, которую оплетавшая ее бугенвиллея превратила в гигантский пурпурный букет, и затаил дыхание. Кровь, струившаяся из его ран, привлекла москитов, окруживших его стонущим облаком. 

Иных звуков он не слышал. Должно быть, преследователи потеряли его в огромном саду. Теперь он мог закончить дело, ради которого вытерпел столько мук. 

Он облегченно выдохнул и приподнялся, и в этот миг нога в огромном башмаке наступила ему на грудь, и наваха пронзила его насквозь, пригвоздив к земле. Сквозь кровавую пелену индеец разглядел склонившуюся над ним безобразную ухмыляющуюся маску и застонал, ощутив влажное прикосновение ко лбу. 

— Опиль ваобиран, — прохрипел он, захлебываясь кровью. — Сын тьмы

Давление на грудь стало невыносимым, хрустнули ребра. Черные лепестки бугенвиллеи замелькали в глазах индейца, невыносимо ярко вспыхнула луна. А потом пришла тьма. 

***

Заложив руки за спину, губернатор стоял у окна своего кабинета, обратив взор на погруженный в сумрак сад. Его раздумья были прерваны появлением негра-слуги, доложившего о прибытии адмирала ван дер Кэйлена. Час был поздний, однако губернатор ничуть не удивился, напротив, с радостью велел незамедлительно впустить адмирала. 

— Ви грезить о свой яблок в цвету, друк мой? — Гость, дородный, с военной выправкой мужчина добродушно улыбнулся. — И о госпоже Арабелле? — прибавил он более серьезно, подходя к хозяину кабинета и становясь рядом с ним. 

— Рад, что вы нашли время навестить меня, дорогой Георг. — Питер Блад протянул ему руку. 

— Для вас у меня всегда время найдется. — Глаза ван дер Кэйлена весело заблестели. — Будем тосковать у окна или ви угостить старого адмирала горятший напиток?

— Горячительный, Георг, — поправил Блад. — Поверьте, горячий ром в такую жару не пришелся бы вам по вкусу.

— Ви прав, — согласился адмирал, — не самое время тля грог. 

Он устроился на диване и принялся набивать трубку. 

— Скажите мне, Питер, отшего ви так невеселы? Неделя, и ви навсегда покинуть Ямайку. 

— Всего неделя, — повторил Блад. Его синие глаза потемнели. — Я мечтал оказаться дома, увидеть зеленые улочки Англии, луга, окаймленные живыми изгородями …

— Скоро увидите, — отозвался ван дер Кэйлен. 

— Именно. Но мысль об этом перестала меня радовать. — Блад поднял брови, как будто поражаясь переменчивости собственных настроений. 

— О, — протянул адмирал. — Так оставайтесь на Ямайке. 

— Поздно. Назначение нового губернатора уже подписано. 

— Уверен, ваша грусть рассеется, как только ви увидеть миссис Блат и юного герр Блат. 

— Я беспокоюсь и о них. Арабелла всю жизнь провела в Вест-Индии; палящее солнце ей привычнее английских дождей. 

— Но веть она не жаловалься? 

— Арабелла никогда не жалуется, — Блад нахмурился. — Впрочем, письмо не было тревожным. Если не брать в расчет непривычный климат, она как будто совершенно освоилась. — Блад склонил голову. Черные локоны парика скрыли его лицо. 

Ван дер Кэйлен бросил на него проницательный взгляд и нарочито весело сказал:

— Долшен сознаться, кое-тшего и мне будет не хватать. 

— Чего же? 

— Блафф и разный фрукт. Например, дерево, чей плод напоминать яишниц *, — ван дер Кэйлен сладострастно причмокнул. 

— Вы имеете в виду акку? — Блад улыбнулся. 

— Я не знать, как оно называться. Фрукт отшень некрасивый на вид, но вкусный, как тшерт знает што!

— Эти деревья растут в саду. Хотите посмотреть?

— Нотшью?

— Почему бы и нет? Погода чудесная. Идемте, Георг. Вы успеете насидеться в душных комнатах, когда мы приедем в Англию. Впрочем, у вас будет возможность вдохнуть соленый морской ветер, а я…

— А ви будете вдыхать аромат яблок в цвету, — решительно перебил его ван дер Кэйлен. — Идемте, друк мой. Ви тосковать. Это на вас непохоше. 

— Какая нотшь! — сказал он с чувством, когда они очутились на аллее. 

— Lente currite noctis equi, — Блад печально вздохнул. — Помедлите, о кони ночи! 

— Осторошнее, мой друк, не то я подумать, ви шдать дьявол, — ван дер Кэйлен басовито расхохотался. 

— Вы читали Марло? — удивился Блад. — Впрочем, я цитировал не его. Овидий просил коней Времени не бежать так быстро, чтобы продлить сладостный миг любви… Марло оказался более мрачен в своих фантазиях *. 

— Это ви сегодня мратшен, друк мой. 

— Разумеется, Англия восхитительна — не броской красотой юга, но нежным очарованием севера. Представьте, — говорил Блад скорее себе, чем своему спутнику, — ноябрь и хрустящие от инея бурые листья… или серый июльский день — лишь цокот копыт временами нарушает тишину, сыплется мелкий дождь… — Блад взмахнул рукой, взметнулась и опала волна валансьенских кружев. 

Ван дер Кэйлен втянул напоенный морской солью и ароматом азалий ночной бриз, взглянул на верхушки пальм и сандаловых деревьев, обрамлявших аллею, на бархатное небо над ними и фыркнул шумно, как дельфин. 

— Решительно, я понимать, потшему ви не желайт уезшать. 

— Георг, ваш английский значительно улучшился в последнее время, — сказал Блад с внезапным раздражением, — вы вполне способны не коверкать простые слова. Сознайтесь, вам просто лень избавляться от акцента. Вот ваша акка. Нам придется сойти с аллеи. 

По мере того, как они приближались к дереву, в тяжелом от влаги воздухе появилась новая нота, тревожная, горьковато-железистая. 

— Георг, вы чувствуете этот запах? Он мне знаком. — Блад вскинул голову. 

Ван дер Кэйлен остановился за его спиной; макушка завитого парика губернатора оказалась прямо у него перед глазами. 

— Какой интересный плод расти на этом дереве, — заметил он, заглядывая через плечо своего спутника. — Кажется, он совсем дозрель. 

Шагнув вперед, Блад опустился на колени возле растянувшегося в траве человека. 

— Бедняга без сознания, — он оттянул веко незнакомца. — И скоро умрет. Увы, я не в состоянии помочь. Его состояние безнадежно. 

— Кто-то раздавиль его грудь, как орех, — заметил адмирал. 

— А перед этим проткнул его насквозь. Любопытно было бы узнать, как этот человек и его убийца попали в губернаторский сад. 

— Перелезли тшерез стену, — ван дер Кэйлен тяжеловесно пожал плечами. — Эти сольдаты спят на ходу, ленивые тшерти. 

— Обратите внимание на надпись, — Блад указал на буквы, начертанные на смуглом лбу умирающего индейца. — Она сделана его собственной кровью. Fuego — огонь. Что это значит? 

Индеец зашевелился. Темные глаза, уже подернутые смертной поволокой, раскрылись и остановились на Бладе. 

— Слушай, — прошептал он, задыхаясь.

— Не говорите ничего, — велел ему Блад. — Сейчас я позову людей, и вас отнесут в дом. 

— Я уже умереть, — раненый закашлялся. На его губах выступила кровавая пена. — Все скоро умереть. 

Окровавленной рукой он схватил Блада за перевязь и потянул его к себе. 

— Осторошно, — заворчал ван дер Кэйлен. — У него мошет быть нош. 

— Нет ножа… — жизнь уходила из индейца с каждым выдохом. — Под городом… черная вода… черная… вода… все гореть… 

Сдвинув брови, губернатор прислушивался к лепету умирающего. Внезапно в кустах за его спиной хрустнула ветка. Ван дер Кэйлен издал предостерегающий крик, но Блад уже вскочил на ноги, выхватывая шпагу из ножен. 

Темнолицый человек бросился на него, размахивая палашом. Не растерявшись, Блад ловко, словно в танце, отступил в сторону и с ловкостью хирурга проткнул нападавшего насквозь. 

Позади трещали ветки и ругался ван дер Кэйлен. Обернувшись, Блад увидел, что адмирал сцепился с огромного роста могучим индейцем; губернатор поспешил на помощь другу, однако тот уже заломил своему противнику руку и, заставив того выпустить наваху, повалил его наземь и уселся на него верхом. 

— Одолшите мне свою перевязь, Питер, — сказал он, отдуваясь, будто довольный медведь. — Я захватиль его в плен. Попробуем развязайт ему язык. 

Блад снял шитую золотом перевязь, и адмирал стянул запястья поверженного врага.

Губернатор снова склонился над раненым индейцем. 

Широко раскрытые стеклянные глаза уставились в небо. Кровавая надпись на лбу высохла и чернела, как выжженное клеймо. Смерть навсегда повесила замок на его уста. 

***

— Кто ты? Как ты сюда попал? Кем был человек, которого вы убили? — Васкез, костлявый португалец с восковым, изнуренным малярией лицом, служивший у губернатора переводчиком, флегматично повторял вопросы на множестве известных ему индейских диалектов. Несловоохотливость преступника, похоже, нимало его не волновала. 

Индеец был таким же великаном, как Волверстон, но не в пример старому корсару отличался редкостным безобразием: его физиономия, изрытая оспой и исполосованная шрамами, могла бы принадлежать обезьяне, одержимой дьяволом. Он молчал, лишь злобно сверкал выпученными глазами. 

— Умеет ли он говорить? — пробормотал ван дер Кэйлен. — Совершенный дикарь, потшти шивотное. 

— Вы ошибаетесь, — возразил Блад. — Он умеет не только говорить, но и писать. Это он сделал надпись на лбу убитого.

— Откуда ви знайт? Мошет, это тот, второй. 

— Нет. Если вы взглянете на труп еще раз, то увидите, что линии надписи необычайно широки. А теперь посмотрите на руки этот человека.

Адмирал бросил взгляд на огромные, как лопаты, ладони гиганта, потом — на свои пальцы, также не отличавшиеся хрупкостью, но по сравнению с лапищами индейца казавшиеся образцом изящества, и вынужден был согласиться. 

— Он просто не хочет говорить, ваше превосходительство, — сказал утомившийся Васкез. — Надо отдать его солдатам. Может, когда ему поджарят пятки, он станет разговорчивей. Хотя вряд ли. Эти твари бывают страшно упрямы. 

— Откуда он может быть?

— Он аравак, ваше превосходительство. Видите эти выпученные, как у жабы, глаза и плоский лоб? Араваки привязывают ко лбу младенцев дощечку. 

— У убитого лоб изуродован точно таким же образом, — вспомнил Блад. — Я предположил, что он в родстве со своим убийцей.

— Наверное, так и есть, — ответил Васкез. — Араваков почти не осталось. Говорят, они женятся на родных сестрах, — добавил он брезгливо. 

— Отшень любопытно, — заметил адмирал. 

— Впрочем, в этом ублюдке видна и караибская кровь, — продолжал Васкез. — Должно быть, отец-каннибал не сразу сожрал его мать, сначала дал ей выкормить свое отродье. 

Индеец зарычал. 

— Васкез, — начал Блад с неудовольствием, но ван дер Кэйлен предостерегающе коснулся его локтя.

— Разве ви не видеть? — прошептал он. — Он нарошно злить негодяй. Мошет быть, тот заговорить. 

— Вы все умрете, проклятые белые дьяволы, — вымолвил вдруг индеец глубоким гортанным голосом. — Вы уничтожили нас, отняли нашу землю, но наша земля отомстит. Духи предков вышли на охоту. Вы сгорите в аду. 

— Он сказал «сгорите в аду», — Блад взглянул на ван дер Кэйлена. — Индеец, который стал его жертвой, тоже повторял: «всё гореть». 

— Негодяи собираются сжетшь Порт-Ройал? — ван дер Кэйлен покачал круглой головой. — Как мошно такое сделайт? Даше если их целая шайка, и они сумейт подшетшь город сразу с нескольких сторон, его все равно потушить. 

Вошел Мэллард. Его сопровождали двое солдат. Вид у всех был преувеличенно бравый, в искупление допущенной промашки. Утром губернатор лично проследил за тем, чтобы провинившиеся часовые отделались только гауптвахтой: пылавший праведным гневом Мэллард был готов утопить их в море. 

— В этом здании слишком непрочные решетки, чтобы удержать такого громилу. Уведите его, — велел Блад, — и поместите в городскую тюрьму, в одиночную камеру, где он никому не сможет причинить вреда. 

Мэллард изумленно пошевелил усами: причинить вред заключенным тюрьмы города Порт-Ройал мог бы разве что сам Вельзевул, однако индеец бросил на него такой свирепый взгляд, что майор немедленно спросил, не лучше ли повесить мерзавца тотчас же и не обременять казну расходами на его содержание. 

— Он еще может нам понадобиться, — ответил Блад туманно. — Георг, у вас есть дела? 

— У меня много дель, — бодро ответил адмирал, — но все их отлитшно делать мой помошник. Быть адмираль отшень удобно: всю работу мошно отдать свой помошник. Когда я быль молодой и стройный, мой адмираль всегта заставляль меня делайт свою работу. Я решиль не нарушайт карошую традицию. 

Блад засмеялся. 

— В таком случае я приглашаю вас поприсутствовать при осмотре тела, разумеется, если вам это интересно. 

— Мне интересно, — подтвердил ван дер Кэйлен. 

— В таком случае идемте, Макаллан будет с минуты на минуту. Васкез, составите нам компанию?

— С радостью, ваше превосходительство. 

Блад и ван дер Кэйлен вышли из здания гауптвахты, куда временно поместили преступника. Пальмы и сандаловые деревья, которыми была обсажена главная аллея губернаторского сада, замерли, облитые палящим солнцем. Костюм Блада был безупречен, а загорелое лицо свежо, словно не было ни бессонной ночи, ни палящей жары. Ван дер Кэйлен следовал рядом с ним, бодрый, как дельфин в водах Карибского моря. За ними неторопливо шел переводчик. 

Два солдата принесли тело, завернутое в парусину, и положили его в тени. Васкез сел на ограждавший нижний бассейн фонтана бортик и принялся обмахиваться шляпой. Адмирал проворно поднялся на веранду, и, устроившись в плетеном кресле, велел мальчику-слуге принести холодного лимонада. 

Блад, заложив руки за спину, расхаживал по веранде, пока на дорожке не показался доктор Макаллан, личный врач губернатора (который, сам будучи профессиональным врачом, да к тому же обладателем железного здоровья, не нуждался в его услугах), оказывавший также медицинскую помощь офицерам и солдатам гарнизона форта. 

— Доброе утро, ваше превосходительство! Доброе утро, господа! Чудесная погода, — жизнерадостно воскликнул Макаллан. 

На каменных плитах дворика можно было жарить яичницу, но маленький, сухой, как кузнечик, доктор наслаждался зноем. Откинув прикрывавшую тело парусину, он мельком взглянул на лицо убитого и принялся обследовать его раны. 

— Ран много, но большинство поверхностные. Он, должно быть, потерял много крови, пока бежал. Смертельными оказались две раны: оружие с широким лезвием, палаш или мачете, разрезало его правое легкое и рассекло спинной хребет. Вторая… — Макаллан еще раз приподнял простыню, чтобы взглянуть на тело, — собственно, это нечто большее, чем рана. Его грудина раздавлена, часть ребер сломана. Кажется, на него просто кто-то наступил. 

— Здорофенный индеец, — сообщил ван дер Кэйлен, выглядывая с веранды. 

— Любопытно, — доктор поправил очки. – Взгляните на это, ваше превосходительство. 

Блад спустился в дворик, поднес к лицу кружевной платок, надушенный вербеной (труп уже начал разлагаться) и взглянул на испещренную татуировками руку убитого. 

— Странные значки, — заметил он. — Они о чем-то говорят вам, доктор?

— Как вам известно, ваше превосходительство, круг моих интересов весьма широк…

Блад кивнул. Энергичный доктор помимо своих прямых обязанностей умудрялся находить время для занятий геологией, ботаникой и конхиологией. 

— Я увлекаюсь этнографией — как любитель, разумеется, — и изучаю обычаи местных племен. Они почти все вымерли, бедняги. Болезни, которые принес с собой белый человек, для них смертельны. Так вот, этот рисунок, — доктор указал значок в центре сложного переплетения линий, — означает «огонь». А этот — «пещера», «подземелье» или «могила». Огонь в подземелье. 

— Третье упоминание об огне, — задумчиво сказал Блад. — Вы верите в магию цифр, доктор?

— Боюсь, что нет, ваше превосходительство.

— Магия цифр! — фыркнул ван дер Кэйлен. — Тшепуха! 

— Возможно. Тем не менее, постоянные упоминания о пламени, угрожающем городу, кажутся мне заслуживающим внимания. Этот человек, — он указал на мертвеца, — без сомнения направлялся в резиденцию губернатора с сообщением, важным настолько, что он счел необходимым пожертвовать ради него собственной жизнью. 

— Не слишком-то много он сообщиль, — заметил Ван дер Кэйлен. 

— Верно. — Блад сделал солдатам знак, и они унесли тело. 

Несколько мясных мух уже слетелось на трупный запах. Блад поморщился и пригласил Макаллана и Васкеза подняться на веранду. 

— Если дела обстоят так серьезно, следует разыскать родственников и друзей этого человека, — Макаллан раздраженно отмахнулся от докучливой мухи. — Кто-нибудь должен знать о том, что он задумал. 

— Каковы шансы на то, что этого человека удастся опознать? — спросил Блад. 

— В этот горот? — Кресло ван дер Кэйлена заскрипело. — Зтесь нарот больше, тшем быль в Вавилоне. 

— Он индеец, — сказал Васкез. — Араваков в городе не так уж много и, вероятно, все они знакомы между собой. У моей… — он запнулся, подбирая слово, — у моей подруги есть знакомая девица. Кажется, она из этого племени, по крайней мере, наполовину. Может быть, она была знакома с убитым. 

— Шанс невелик, — заметил Макаллан. 

— Умный человек отличается от глупца тем, что даже самый малый шанс использует с толком. — Блад улыбнулся. – Как зовут девушку? Где ее можно найти? 

— У нее есть христианское имя, но все зовут ее Радужная Птица. Она немного странная, но, кажется, неглупая. Живет тем, что продает на улицах лепешки из кассавы и холодную воду. — Васкез бросил на Блада острожный взгляд. Рыцарственный характер губернатора был притчей во языцех, поэтому переводчик продолжил не без колебаний: — Иногда и свое тело, если находится покупатель.

Блад нахмурился. 

— Не вижу, какое отношение эта подробность может иметь к нашему делу. 

— Отинокий тевушка прихотится неслатко, — заметил Ван дер Кэйлен. — Бутем к ней снисхотительны. 

— Я далек от того, чтобы осуждать ее образ жизни. Но родственники Радужной Птицы ее осуждают, да еще как, — объяснил Васкез. — Я ни разу не видел ее в обществе других индейцев, поэтому и ее допрос может оказаться пустым делом. Вряд ли она знает что-то об их делах.

— Тем не менее, попытаться стоит, — решил Блад. 

— Прикажете послать за ней, ваше превосходительство? 

— Нет, — Блад поднялся из-за стола. — Я собираюсь навестить ее лично. 

— Дом, в котором она живет, не подходит для посещения людьми вашего положения, — предупредил Васкез. 

— Как знать, — задумчиво ответил Блад. — У меня есть основания полагать, что по сравнению с некоторыми местами, в которых пришлось побывать мне, он показался бы уютным уголком. 

Васкез промолчал, вспомнив о прошлом губернатора Ямайки, которому в свое время довелось изведать участь не только пирата, но и раба. 

 

Маленький отряд вел Васкез. За ним шагал губернатор, помахивающий украшенной лентами тростью, и ван дер Кэйлен, величественный в своем мундире, как оживший Каменный Гость. Шествие замыкали два молодых гарнизонных офицера, один из которых когда-то ходил на «Арабелле» под началом капитана Блада, а второй гонялся за «Арабеллой» вместе с полковником Бишопом. 

Прохожие кланялись, уличные мальчишки и разносчики останавливались поглазеть. Из многочисленных таверн доносился шум нестройных голосов и женский визг, впрочем, пока было сравнительно тихо. Настоящее веселье должно было начаться после наступления темноты. 

Васкез свернул с широкой улицы, и процессия углубилась в путаницу узких грязных улочек. Все они походили друг на друга, как две капли воды: деревянные хижины, чье убожество скрашивали яркие цветы бугенвиллей, играющие возле них замурзанные дети и роющиеся в пыли куры. Заблудиться здесь было проще простого. Рассказывали, будто однажды дьявол явился за душой грешника и, не сумев выбраться из лабиринта улиц, остался в Порт-Ройале навсегда. Блад подозревал, что это правда. 

Наконец они очутились в тесном переулке, и переводчик остановился перед одним из домишек. 

— Она живет здесь, ваше превосходительство. 

Переводчик оказался прав: дом, в котором обитала Радужная Птица, вовсе не походил на гнездышко райского создания — это была изъеденная термитами хижина, ожидавшая первой бури, чтобы рухнуть. На пороге сидела толстая негритянка и лущила фасоль. Завидев важных господ, она поднялась и на ломаном испанском спросила, чем может быть им полезна. Узнав, что они ищут Радужную Птицу, она удивилась, однако немедля вошла в дом и, быстро вернувшись, пригласила их войти. 

Блад велел офицерам оставаться на улице, а сам в сопровождении ван дер Кэйлена, Васкеза и Макаллана последовал за хозяйкой дома; пропустив их в комнатку, она немедленно ушла. 

В углу тускло поблескивало медное распятие, из присутствия которого можно было заключить, что отринутая своим народом девушка в свою очередь отринула веру отцов или, напротив, крещение явилось истинной причиной ее изгнания. 

Радужная Птица, должно быть, только что поднялась с постели и едва успела причесаться; ее большие темные глаза все еще сонно мигали. Ее можно было принять за испанку: кожа у нее была светлая, черты лица правильны и даже красивы — соплеменники не изуродовали ее, однако нервные движения рук и подергивающиеся губы наводили на мысль о некотором душевном расстройстве. 

— Вы пришли спросить о Хосе? — произнесла девушка чистым, но резким голосом, действительно напоминавшим птичий. — Я знаю, что он погиб: сегодня об этом говорили на рынке. 

Блад посмотрел на Васкеза. Тот развел руками.

— Такие вещи невозможно скрыть, ваше превосходительство. Болтают солдаты, болтают слуги, да и офицеры не всегда держат язык за зубами. 

— Что с Громовым Камнем? — спросила девушка тревожно. 

— С каким камнем? — удивился Блад. 

— Большой мужчина, очень сильный, — объяснила Радужная Птица. 

— Громатный индеец? — уточнил ван дер Кэйлен. — Он в тюрьме. 

— О, вам его не удержать, — девушка опустила глаза. 

— Стен городской тюрьмы не пробить даже пушечному ядру, не то, что камню, — улыбнулся Блад. — Пусть даже и громовому. 

— Бедный Хосе, верно, хотел рассказать вам о том, что они задумали, и они его убили, — проговорила Радужная Птица. — Вы хотите беседовать здесь? 

Она оглядела тесную темную комнатку, как будто видела ее впервые, и предложила губернатору табурет, вместе с кроватью составлявший всю убогую меблировку, но Блад, поблагодарив ее, остался стоять. Ван дер Кэйлен тяжело вздохнул и последовал его примеру. 

Радужная Птица покачала головой.

— Так не годится, — сказала она. — Пойдемте. 

Она провела гостей в маленький огородик за хижиной, где под старым апельсиновым деревом стояла потемневшая скамейка и грубо сколоченный стол, и налила им холодной воды, подкисленной лаймом, из глиняного кувшина — единственное угощение, которое она могла себе позволить. 

— Дитя мое, ви ангел. Ви спасайт меня от смерти, — сказал ван дер Кэйлен, усаживаясь и вытирая распаренное лицо огромным платком. 

— Я христианка, — сказала девушка с гордостью, коснувшись серебряного крестика на груди. — Отец Бенедикт из церкви святой Марии Магдалины скажет вам: я каждый день хожу к мессе. Радужная Птица — это прозвище. Меня зовут Мария, вот мое настоящее имя. 

— Хорошо, Мария, — кивнул губернатор. — Вижу, ты славная девушка. Расскажи нам, что ты знаешь об убийце и убитом. 

— Убийцу зовут Громовой Камень. Его так назвали потому, что в ночь его рождения с неба упал кусок железа и сжег несколько хижин в деревне, где раньше жила моя мать.

— Метеорит, — пробормотал Макаллан.

Радужная Птица взглянула на него исподлобья. 

— Громовой Камень — мой брат. Он не сам придумал убить Хосе, хоть он и любит убивать. Ему приказал шаман нашего племени, Огненный Глаз. 

— Ты знакома с этим шаманом? 

— Я знаю его, — плечи девушки поникли. — Я говорила с ним много раз и бывала в том месте, которое он называет своим домом. Он мой дед, отец моей матери. 

— Мария, зачем твой дед велел убить Хосе? Сосредоточься, моя милая. Сейчас нам нужна твоя помощь. 

— Он говорил, вы отобрали нашу землю. — Радужная Птица поправила мелодично звякнувшие браслеты. — Для меня это ничего не значит. Мой отец был белый. Когда моя мать родила мальчика от караиба, дед это стерпел. Караибы наши враги, но они тоже индейцы. Когда она понесла от белого, дед ее прогнал. Я не знала, что у меня есть родные, пока однажды ко мне не пришел Громовой Камень, и не сказал, что дед велел привести меня. Я испугалась, но пошла. 

— Чего ты испугалась? — перебил ее Васкез, многозначительно взглянув на Блада. 

— Я и раньше слышала про Огненный Глаз, — объяснила Радужная Птица. — О нем многие знают, и не только в городе. Он великий колдун. Люди приносят ему пищу, потому что боятся. Он очень злой. Но кроме него и Громового Камня у меня никого нет, поэтому я пошла к нему. Он живет внизу, — она указала в пол. 

— Внизу? — переспросил Блад. — В землянке?

— В пещерах под городом. Там много пещер, они тянутся от моря, а самая большая где-то здесь, под городом. 

Блад в сомнении потер подбородок. 

— Пещеры под Порт-Ройалом? — переспросил он недоверчиво. — Сам остров ими изрыт, это верно, но, насколько мне известно, Палисадуоз, на которой стоит город, — песчаная коса. 

— Коса покоится на рифе, — объяснил Макаллан. — Видимо, непосредственно под городом он значительно выступает над поверхностью моря. 

— Пещеры есть, я в них была, — настаивала Радужная Птица. — Дед сказал, что выйдет наружу, когда освободит землю для моего народа, араваков. Что такое — мой народ? — Девушка пожала плечами. — Караибы загнали их в леса. Остатки араваков посмели выйти только, когда здесь поселились белые люди, которые уничтожили караибов. Те ели человечину, вы знаете? Отец отца Громового Камня был людоед. Его убили испанцы, уничтожили все их племя, оставив только маленьких детей. Надо было и их убить. Акула всегда акула, даже маленькая. А теперь — белые люди. Видно, араваки слабы, а слабые всегда гибнут, так уж повелось. Но мой дед не простил. Он хотел, чтобы я вернулась — в нашем племени почти не осталось женщин, способных рожать. Они все слабые, кроме деда и Громового Камня, они не хотят сражаться за землю. Они ушли бы в лес, к другим, но боятся, что дед проклянет и их. Дед выбрал мне мужа, Хосе. Его индейское имя — Пальмовый Краб, но он всегда звал себя Хосе. Он хороший человек, я вышла бы за него, только он был очень некрасив и страшно беден. 

Блад невольно окинул взглядом чахлый огородик и покосившийся домик. 

— Я тоже не богачка, — кивнула Радужная Птица. — Но у меня есть крыша над головой, постель, и я каждый день сыта. Недавно купила себе шаль, — с тихой гордостью она расправила кружевную мантилью. — А Хосе… уж очень он безобразен! Я отказалась за него выходить. Дед прогнал меня, и я очень испугалась. Но он не стал меня проклинать. Сказал только, что меня надо было назвать Радужная Курица. 

В голосе девушки прозвучала наивная обида. 

— Хосе приходил иногда, — продолжала она. — Я ему позволяла, мне было его жаль. Я отдавала ему оставшиеся непроданными лепешки, а он мне рассказывал про деда. Неделю назад он появился ненадолго, не стал ни пить, ни есть. Он был бледен и испуган. Я спросила, что случилось — он не отвечал. Через день он мне открылся, — Радужная Птица замолчала, нервно теребя мантилью. — Я говорила, что дед живет в пещере. Посреди этой пещеры есть черное озеро, полное смолы. 

Блад и ван дер Кэйлен переглянулись. Васкез нахмурился. 

— Это смола, но не обычная, а адская, — быстро заговорила задетая их недоверием девушка. — Она отвратительно пахнет, рядом с ней нельзя дышать. Дед и Громовой Камень всегда очень осторожны и зажигают огонь только в соседней пещере. Дед говорил, если в озеро попадет искра, то оно загорится и будет гореть вечно, и даже море его не потушит. Адский пламень нельзя потушить водой. 

— Нефть, — сказал Макаллан удивленно. — Это же нефть! Я и не думал, что она есть на Ямайке. 

— Что за «нефт»? — спросил Васкез. 

— Маслянистая черная жидкость. Она известна очень давно, о ней упоминал еще Плутарх. У нее тяжелый запах и она очень горюча. — Макаллан тревожно вздохнул – Все эти разговоры о пламени… Из нефти, знаете ли, делали греческий огонь.

— Тот, што нельзя было потушить вотой? — заинтересовался ван дер Кэйлен. 

— Именно, — подтвердил Макаллан. 

С улицы донесся шум: давешняя негритянка визгливо спорила с каким-то мужчиной. Блад вскинул голову. 

— Я узнаю этот голос, — сказал он со смешком. — Интересно, что Мэллард здесь забыл? 

Крики стали громче. Из-за угла показалась негритянка; не переставая причитать, браниться и размахивать руками, она вела майора Мэлларда. 

— Ваше превосходительство, — майор вытянулся перед губернатором во фрунт, избегая, однако, встречаться с ним взглядом. Его бравые усы размокли и обвисли, как банановая кожура. — Тэйт сказал, что вы собираетесь искать эту девку. Простите, сэр. Я позволил себе потревожить вас. 

— Я заметил, — усмехнулся Блад. — Что случилось, майор?

— Большой индеец, которого отправили в тюрьму, — Мэллард набрал воздуху в грудь. — Негодяй сбежал! 

— Как ему это удалось? — изумился Макаллан. 

— Он напал на конвоиров. — Лицо Мэлларда налилось багровой краской. 

— Сколько их было? – резко спросил Блад. 

— Двое.

— Для охраны заключенного такой комплекции и такой свирепости вам следовало бы выделить более серьезный эскорт. 

— Они были вооружены мушкетами, — Мэллард запыхтел. 

— Разумеется. Позволено мне будет узнать причину, по которой они не воспользовались оружием?

— Не успели, ваше превосходительство. Индеец оказался слишком быстр. Он шел между солдатами и казался совершенно безобидным. 

Ван дер Кэйлен потер ушибленное прошлой ночью плечо и буркнул нечто неразборчивое. 

— Внезапно индеец набросился на них, — продолжал Мэллард, наливаясь апоплексическим румянцем, — столкнул их головами и оглушил, а потом свернул шею одному из них и сбежал. 

— Второй солдат, стало быть, остался жив? — уточнил Макаллан.

— Боюсь, что нет, доктор, — мрачно ответил Мэллард. — У него череп проломлен. Шлем от удара треснул, будто сделан был не из доброй стали, а из яичной скорлупы. 

— Этот индеец — настоящий Голиаф, — заметил Ван дер Кэйлен с невольным восхищением.

— На каждого Голиафа сыщется свой Давид, дорогой мой адмирал, — отозвался Блад. — Если оба солдата погибли, — вновь обратился он к Мэлларду, — кто рассказал вам о побеге?

— Двое мальчишек, игравших в канаве, видели, как все произошло. 

— Он вырвался, чтобы идти к деду! — вскрикнула Радужная Птица. — Хосе сказал: дед больше не хочет ждать. Он крепок, как гваяк *, но в последнее время начал кашлять — проклятое озеро губит его. В своде пещеры много трещин, сквозь которые уходят испарения, иначе он давно бы умер. Дед хочет зажечь озеро. Через трещины в земле адское пламя вырвется наружу. Город сухой, как трут; он запылает в мгновение ока. Дед думает, свод пещеры рухнет, и город провалится внутрь. Огонь поглотит все: дома, церкви, людей. Гнев богов устрашит выживших, они никогда не осмелятся вернуться. 

— И пролил Господь на Содом и Гоморру дождем серу и огонь, и ниспроверг города сии, и всю окрестность их, и всех жителей городов сих, — Макаллан поправил воротник, точно тот душил его. — Только на этот раз огонь выйдет из-под земли. 

— Это будет весьма прискорбным событием для Порт-Ройала. — Блад побарабанил пальцами по столу, обдумывая ситуацию.

Ван дер Кэйлен флегматично потягивал ром. Для человека, обошедшего мыс Ветров в девятибалльный шторм, бедствие, ожидавшее город, не казалось неизбывно ужасным, к тому же Радужная Птица произвела на него впечатление умственно нездоровой, и он не склонен был безоглядно доверять полученным от нее сведениям. 

— Коль скоро я все еще являюсь губернатором этого благословенного острова, то должен сделать все, чтобы спасти его столицу, — решил Блад. 

— Угрозы сумасшедших индейцев — явный блеф, — угрюмо сказал Мэллард. 

— Вы полагаете? На что же он, по-вашему, направлен? 

— Может, они денег хотят? — предположил Мэллард.

— В такой слютшай, они бы выставиль свой требований, — заметил ван дер Кэйлен. 

— Адмирал совершенно прав. Заговорщики держали свою затею в тайне и уничтожили своего сообщника, когда он попытался ее раскрыть. 

Блад попытался представить, что случится, если они не обнаружат шамана вовремя. Нечего было и думать о том, чтобы убедить жителей покинуть город: зажиточные торговцы не оставят свои дома и лавки из-за столь неопределенной угрозы, а флибустьеры и моряки с торговых суден, которым сам черт не брат, почтут предупреждение за вызов, и останутся в городе из одного лишь упрямства. 

Высказав эти соображения вслух, губернатор нашел полное понимание в своих товарищах – адмирал чертыхнулся, Васкез задумчиво кивнул, а Макаллан тут же привел дюжину замысловатых, но совершенно неосуществимых планов выселения горожан из Порт-Ройала. 

— У нас остается единственный выход, — подытожил Блад, — найти шамана и его приспешников до того, как они начнут осуществлять свой дьявольский план. Скажите нам, милая девушка, решитесь ли вы провести нас в их логово? Если нет, мы вас не осудим, но все же: вспомните о жителях города и об ужасной участи, которая их ожидает в случае, если злоумышленникам будет предоставлена полная свобода действий! 

— Жители города, — произнесла Радужная Птица с горечью. — Много ли добра я от них видела? По мне, так они заслужили любое несчастье. 

— И даже смерть в пламени?

— Всем им гореть в аду, уж вы не сомневайтесь.

Девушка помолчала. Никто из присутствующих не решился прервать ее раздумья. 

— Есть здесь и хорошие люди, — признала она с неохотой. — Бонита — женщина, с которой я делю этот дом. Она славная, хоть и любит покричать. Отец Бенедикт очень добр ко мне. И дети… детям за что погибать? Я покажу вам, где прячется дед. Только я не поведу вас, если вы не дадите мне слова, что не возьмете с собой солдат. Я не хочу, чтобы его убили. 

— Это тшистый безумие, — проворчал ван дер Кэйлен. 

— Адмирал прав, — согласился Макаллан. 

— У нас нет выхода. Если Радужная Птица не приведет нас к шаману, Порт-Ройал может погибнуть. Однако вы правы, предприятие крайне рискованное, и я не вправе просить вас следовать за мной. Я пойду один. 

— Не могу пропустить такой интересный приклюшений. — На румяном лице адмирала не было ни тени страха или сомнений, словно он выражал желание совершить увеселительную прогулку. 

— Мне бы очень хотелось взглянуть на этого шамана, — сообщил Макаллан. — Возможно, мне удастся прибавить что-нибудь новое к своим этнографическим заметкам; не откажите, ваше превосходительство, позвольте вас сопровождать. 

— Если старик не говорит по-испански — а английского он наверняка не знает, вам потребуется переводчик, стало быть, я должен вас сопровождать, — проговорил Васкез. — Не мешайте мне исполнять мои служебные обязанности, господин губернатор. 

Блад говорил по-испански, как урожденный кастилец, но упоминать об этом сейчас было бы в высшей степени неуместно. 

— Люди болтают много пустого о пресловутой удаче капитана Блада, — сказал растроганный губернатор, — но единственное, в чем она заключается, так это в том, что мне всегда везло с людьми, которые меня окружают. Спасибо вам, друзья мои! Я с радостью принимаю ваше предложение и прошу вас сопровождать меня. 

— Мне страшно, — прошептала Радужная Птица. — Мой дед только посмотрит, и человек сгорит заживо, сгорит изнутри. 

— Все это глупые предрассудки. Не бойся, невежественное дитя, — попытался ее успокоить Макаллан. 

Девушка вскинула на него испуганные глаза. Ее оливковые щеки побледнели и приобрели зеленоватый оттенок. 

– Твой дед не выстоит против четырех хорошо вооруженных и сильных духом людей, как бы силен он ни был, — сказал ей Блад, — и никакой Громовой Камень не станет для нас камнем преткновения. 

— Справимся ли мы? — вздохнул Макаллан. 

— Придется справиться, — спокойно сказал Блад. — На этот раз Фортуна не должна повернуться к нам спиной. Оставайтесь здесь, — велел он Мэлларду. — Если к вечеру следующего дня мы не вернемся, вы будете управлять Ямайкой до прибытия нового губернатора. Разумеется, если Порт-Ройал не взлетит на воздух, — добавил он небрежно. — А сейчас не будем терять времени, дорога каждая минута. Сколько еще сообщников у твоего деда? 

Радужная Птица покачала головой. 

— Никто не станет ему помогать, — сказала она тихо. — На земле — да. Они выполнят любой его приказ. Ведь Громовой Камень был не один?

— Нет, — подтвердил Васкез. 

— Но под землю они не пойдут. Дед сам никогда не позволял им спускаться к озеру, чтобы они по глупости не осквернили или не подожгли его. Хосе сказал, люди испугались, когда узнали, что хочет сделать дед. Одни думают, что белые люди выживут и страшно отомстят, вырежут всех араваков. Другие верят, что все сгорят, но ведь и они сгорят вместе с ними! Хосе велел им бежать на другой берег гавани. Наверное, они уже ушли. 

— Значит, их только двое, — Васкез насмешливо поднял брови.

— Но они прячутся в пещерах, которые знают как свои пять пальцев, — возразил ему Макаллан, — и располагают целым озером нефти, а это оружие более страшное, чем форт, полный пушек. 

— Мы сделаем, что должны, и будь что будет, — решил Блад. 

Ван дер Кэйлен согласно кивнул. 

***

Холмы простирались до самого горизонта, а над ними поднималась цепь Голубых гор, вершины которых, казалось, дрожали в знойном мареве. В выгоревшем добела небе подобно металлическому шлему конкистадора сверкало солнце. 

Побагровевший ван дер Кэйлен тяжело отдувался, но не отставал от Блада и его легконогой проводницы. Шествие замыкал Васкез. Макаллан, словно охотничий пес, то забегал вперед, то отставал, осматривая кусты в поисках каких-то зверюшек. 

Дорога пошла под гору. Обрадованный адмирал прибавил шагу, но вынужден был снова пойти медленнее, когда Радужная Птица свернула на узенькую тропку, бегущую между двумя холмами, поднимавшимися по обе стороны от нее подобно двум водяным валам. Берег круто обрывался в воду, приходилось все время смотреть под ноги, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не скатиться вниз. Над кромкой воды тропинка исчезла. Девушка сделала предостерегающий жест и, ухватившись за куст, ступила на торчащий из моря валун. Остальные наблюдали, как она ловко прошла по цепочке выступающих камней и исчезла. 

— Грот, — сказал Блад ван дер Кэйлену. 

— Итите, друк мой, — пророкотал адмирал. — Я последовать за вами. 

Со сноровкой моряков, привыкших удерживать равновесие во время качки, они прошли по камням и действительно обнаружили вход в грот, частично заполненный водой. 

Радужная Птица ждала их, стоя на каменной полке, тянущейся вдоль всей пещеры. Когда Васкез и Макаллан присоединились к ним, она молча повернулась и повела их дальше, к тому месту, где грот, сужаясь, образовывал подобие бутылочного горлышка, ведущего в соседнюю пещеру. В первом гроте было светло благодаря проникавшему снаружи свету, но во втором царила непроглядная темень. 

Васкез достал из сумки три небольших фонаря и зажег вставленные в них свечи. 

— Не отставайте, — проговорила Радужная Птица, озираясь в своей обычной беспокойной манере. 

Воздух был насыщен отвратительным тяжелым запахом, который становился все сильнее по мере того, как экспедиция продвигалась в глубь подземелья. Пористый известняк под ногами едва заметно дрожал: должно быть, море билось в берег. 

Они повернули. Прикинув направление, в котором двигалась экспедиция, Блад решил, что они возвращаются в город, только под землей. 

— Интересно, кте мы? — сказал Ван дер Кэйлен спустя полчаса.

— Наверное, уже под Порт-Ройалом, — ответил Блад.

— Церковь святого Павла стоит над этим местом, как надгробие над могилой. — Васкез подавился мрачным смешком.

Маленький доктор взволнованно засопел. 

— Мы пришли, — прошептала Радужная Птица. 

Даже в полумраке было заметно, как вздрагивают ее хрупкие плечи, а посеревшее лицо свидетельствовало о том, что причина дрожи заключается не только в могильном холоде и сырости, царившей в подземельях. 

В пещере горел факел; его косматое пламя дергалось из стороны в сторону, колеблемое сквозняками. Радужная Птица замерла перед проломом в стене. Блад отстранил ее и шагнул в соседнюю пещеру. 

Подняв фонарь, он огляделся. Первое, что он увидел, было небольшое озеро, в котором вместо воды колыхалась вязкая черная жидкость. Блики ложились на пол и тонули в черной жиже, засасывающей свет, как трясина — путников. 

— Ты посмела привести их сюда! — Низкий гортанный голос гулко отдавался под сводами, будто заговорила сама тьма. 

Они оба были здесь, шаман и Громовой Камень, стояли плечом к плечу. 

Годы не согнули спину старого колдуна, а исходившая от него сила была так велика, что Громовой Камень рядом с ним казался ничтожным; в шамане точно горело пламя, отблески которого светились в ярких, поистине огненных глазах. Поверх белой рубахи он накинул на плечи красное одеяло, пучок алых перьев на кожаном шнурке свисал на грудь, и таким же шнурком были подхвачены жесткие седые волосы. Огненный Глаз казался древним, как земля острова Ямайка, безжалостным, как солнце над ней, и могущественным, как море, ее окружавшее. 

— Изменница! — пророкотал Громовой Камень, с яростью глядя на Радужную Птицу. – Ты привела сюда убийц! 

— Нет, — отвечала она дрожащим голосом, но твердым тоном. — Единственный убийца, которого я вижу здесь – это ты. Если бы я хотела погубить вас, то позволила бы синьору губернатору привести с собой солдат. Он пришел поговорить с вами, и только. 

— Сам великий вождь белых людей пришел к старому араваку. Великая честь! О чем же мы будем говорить с синьором губернатором? — Тонкие губы шамана раздвинулись в недоброй улыбке. 

— О городе, который вы решили уничтожить, — ответил Блад. — Как вы понимаете, я этого не допущу. Однако мне известны причины, по которым вы решились на столь чудовищное злодеяние; я понимаю вас и отчасти вам сочувствую. Пока ваша мысль не обрела воплощение в деянии, она не наказуема. Откажитесь от мести. Обещаю, что окажу вам и вашему племени всю потребную помощь. Ваших больных будут лечить, ваших детей — учить грамоте, ваших женщин накормят. Мне самому пришлось побывать узником и рабом, я знаю, что такое лишения и несправедливый суд, и я знаю: человек, тратящий свою жизнь на месть, тратит ее зря. 

— Моя жизнь подходит к концу, — шаман закашлялся, потом выпрямился и устремил на Блада яростный, непримиримый взгляд. — И я уйду не один. Я презираю твои сладкие посулы и твою ложь. Учить наших детей? О да, вы их выучите своим наукам: пьянству, безделью и распутству. Пока наши женщины молоды, они будут сыты — их накормят мужчины, которым они будут отдаваться; когда они постареют, их бросят гнить от заморских болезней, их носы провалятся, а плоть покроется язвами. Так умерла мать этой девки, — он кивнул на Радужную Птицу, и она задрожала, закрывая глаза. — Вы должны уйти вон, убраться с нашей земли. Вот чем вы можете нам помочь. Неужели в мире так мало земли, что вам нужна только наша? Где-то же вы родились, если только не вышли прямо из ада. 

Шаман замолчал, будто пораженный внезапной мыслью, а потом рассмеялся. 

— Верно, так и есть. Вы вышли из ада. Вы похожи на личинок пальмовых жуков, которые живут под корой — такие же белые и жирные. Вы не уйдете сами, я знаю. Демоны никогда не уходят сами, их надо изгонять, и я изгоню вас, отправлю вас туда, откуда вы пришли — в огонь, в преисподнюю! 

Пол снова задрожал. 

Мускулы на шее шамана натянулись, как веревки. Он вскинул руки, и тени черными крыльями поднялись над его плечами. 

— Ваш город провалится в бездну; поднимется гигантская волна, и корабли поплывут над святилищами вашего бога и над вашими домами, и не останется ни человека, ни зверя — всех возьмет море! 

Было в его голосе что-то, отчего ни губернатор, ни адмирал, люди, известные своей смелостью и бывавшие во всяких переделках, не могли вымолвить ни слова ему в ответ. 

Вместо них заговорила Радужная Птица. 

— Не делай этого, дед! Прошу тебя, не губи людей. Боги решают, кому жить на этой земле. Боги выбрали не нас. 

— Замолчи, шлюха! — Громовой Камень схватил Радужную Птицу за руку и грубо швырнул ее на пол; девушка издала прерывистый испуганный вздох, ее глаза наполнились слезами. Неловко приподнявшись на локте, она с обреченным видом посмотрела снизу вверх на своего мучителя. 

— Ты на редкость отважен с женщинами, — заметил Блад, обнажая шпагу. — Любопытно, проявишь ли ты подобную храбрость, сражаясь с мужчиной? 

Громовой Камень засмеялся, показав острые зубы. 

— Я убил много мужчин, — сказал он. — Так много, что и сам забыл, сколько. Но тебя я не забуду. 

— Не сомневаюсь, ты будешь помнить меня до самой смерти, — любезно согласился Блад. — Боюсь только, тебе недолго придется наслаждаться воспоминаниями. 

В этот момент шаман испустил гортанный крик, вскинул руку — и все три фонаря разом погасли, будто их затушила невидимая рука. Люди оказались в темноте, словно их поглотил кит Ионы. 

Индейцев было двое против четверых; Блад счел бы подобный расклад нечестным, если бы знание места не давало индейцам громадного преимущества: тусклый свет факела, пробивавшийся из соседней пещеры, не рассеивал мрака. Привычные к подобному освещению шаман и Громовой Камень чувствовали себя свободно, меж тем как их противники оказались почти беспомощны. 

Блад сбросил туфли и в одних чулках осторожно, словно кошка, пошел в сторону светившегося в проломе огонька. Почувствовав движение воздуха, он развернулся и вонзил шпагу в возникшее перед ним белое пятно. Сталь прошла сквозь мягкую плоть и заскрежетала, натолкнувшись на ребро; индеец с гортанным воплем отпрянул, унося застрявшую в его теле шпагу. Обезоруженный, Блад отскочил, нашаривая пистолет. Раненый индеец хрипел где-то рядом, но Блад не видел его и не мог понять, насколько серьезно тот пострадал. 

Широко раскрыв глаза и вытянув перед собой свободную руку, как слепец, он сделал шаг в сторону, наступил на оброненный кем-то фонарь и, споткнувшись, упал на колени. Это спасло ему жизнь: в ту же секунду над его головой просвистело лезвие навахи. Громовой Камень вложил в удар все оставшиеся силы; Блад едва успел откатиться в сторону, как его враг грузно рухнул рядом, задев руку губернатора своим огромным башмаком и выбив из нее пистолет. 

Крик снова вырвался из груди индейца, и эхом отозвался пронзительный крик со стороны озера; затем до слуха Блада донесся всплеск. Раздался замирающий, переходящий в нутряное бульканье вопль, и все затихло. 

Блад пошарил по полу в поисках фонаря, но обнаружил лишь наваху, выпавшую из руки индейца. 

Липкий мрак колыхался перед глазами Блада, как черная нефть; пот выступил на его лбу, когда он понял, что несчастному, оказавшемуся в озере, нет спасения, и что им может оказаться любой из его спутников. 

— Ван дер Кэйлен! — крикнул он, сжимая рукоять ножа враз онемевшими пальцами. — Георг! Где вы?

Робкий огонек задрожал во мраке. Блад поспешил к нему, все еще объятый страхом за спутников. Огонек разгорелся: Васкез поднял фонарь над головой, и в свете его Блад с облегчением увидел адмирала, стоящего возле озера и беспомощно моргавшего, как разбуженная посреди дня сова. Макаллан сидел на полу, скорчившись и держась за живот, рядом застыла в оцепенении Радужная Птица. 

Блад перевел взгляд на озеро: на смолистой поверхности лежал пучок огненно-красных перьев. Рядом с ним вздулся и лопнул пузырь, потом еще один; озеро издало хлюпающий звук, и перья исчезли.

Громовой Камень, пронзенный шпагой, как жук из энтомологической коллекции Макаллана, лежал недвижимо. 

— Старик напаль на меня, — сказал ван дер Кэйлен размеренно. — У него быль нош. 

По расшитому мундиру расползалось влажное темное пятно. 

— Он вас ранил, — сказал Блад.

Его затрясло. Спустя секунду он понял, что дрожат не ноги — дрожит пол пещеры. Это была не прежняя слабая вибрация, а грозные, настойчивые толчки, как будто запертый великан колотил кулаком в дверь. 

— Я толкнуль его, и он упаль, — ван дер Кэйлен указал на озеро. 

— Туда ему и дорога, — заключил Васкез. — Надо скорее отсюда выбираться. Вы чувствуете эту дрожь? Мне она совсем не нравится.

— Доктор, вы в порядке? — спросил Блад. — Дайте мне огня, Васкез, мой фонарь потух.

— Проклятый индеец ударил меня в живот, — проворчал тот, поднимаясь. — Кулачищи у него, что молоты… были. Нет, ваше превосходительство, не делайте этого! 

Блад, собиравшийся чиркнуть кресалом, замер. 

— Здесь все может вспыхнуть в любую минуту. Этот запах… его можно резать ножом. Зажжете фонарь, когда мы выйдем в соседнюю пещеру. Господин адмирал, позвольте, я осмотрю вашу рану. 

Ван дер Кэйлен кивнул и двинулся к нему, но на полпути его ноги подогнулись, и только молниеносное движение Блада воспрепятствовало его падению. 

— Самое время вытащить его отсюда. — Макаллан заглянул в бледное лицо ван дер Кэйлена. — Сеньор Васкез, помогите нам. Адмирала нужно вынести из этой пещеры. Здесь я не могу его осмотреть, слишком мало света. Кроме того, у меня кружится голова. 

Блад согласно кивнул. Он тоже чувствовал себя скверно: перед глазами стоял туман, кровь стучала в висках, а пол, казалось, вот-вот встанет дыбом. 

— Ступайте, я присоединюсь к вам, как только отыщу свои башмаки. Прогулки босиком не входят в число моих излюбленных развлечений. 

Васкез и Макаллан потащили адмирала к выходу. Блад обошел индейца, лежащего на прежнем месте, надел туфли и подобрал фонарь. Стекло треснуло, но свечка оставалась на месте. Блад поднес фонарь к глазам. Фитиль свечи был сплющен, как будто старый шаман сжал его пальцами. Блад покачал головой. 

— Есть многое на свете… — пробормотал он, бросив на озеро полный отвращения взгляд. 

Отвращение тут же сменилось любопытством: озеро как будто стало больше. Блад приблизился к нему. Черная жижа действительно поднималась и уже достигла места, где недавно стоял ван дер Кэйлен. Камень возле озера покрылся трещинками, как высохшая глазурь. Блад наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть их; он был уверен, что раньше этих трещин не видел. Смутная мысль мелькнула у него в голове — та же, что ускользнула от него, когда он впервые почувствовал колебания пола. 

Предостерегающий возглас Макаллана заставил его обернуться. 

Громовой Камень целился в Блада из пистолета. Он стоял, широко расставив ноги, как колосс Родосский; грубое лицо было известково-серым, шпага губернатора торчала из его груди, но рука, сжимавшая рукоять пистолета, не дрожала. 

Стальная поверхность дула отражала завиток тусклого света. 

«Кажется, моей удаче пришел конец», — подумал губернатор спокойно. 

Бежать было бессмысленно: бегущий человек — отличная мишень. Блад решил, что упадет, как только увидит, что Громовой Камень готов выстрелить. Важно было выбрать нужный момент и не сделать это слишком рано или – упаси Юпитер – слишком поздно. Краем глаза он видел, что Васкез и Макаллан, уже собиравшиеся покинуть пещеру, остановились и опустили адмирала на пол. Васкез вытащил свой пистолет. 

— Стреляйте! — велел ему Макаллан.

— Слишком далеко, — ответил переводчик. — Я не попаду. 

Громовой Камень улыбнулся. В углах его рта лопались пузыри крови, такие же черные, как те, что покрывали сейчас поверхность озера. 

Когда он спустил курок, его лицо не дрогнуло, не изменилось. Блад увидел лишь вздрогнувшее дуло. Пуля просвистела у щеки губернатора, срезав локон с его парика. Прежде чем грохот выстрела замер, Блад понял, что ему вторит другой — где-то глубоко, там, где пещеры вырастали из моря, застонала и расселась земная твердь. 

Громовой Камень хрипло вскрикнул. Только что он стоял на прочной поверхности, а сейчас его ноги до колена провалились в трещину. Нелепо взмахнув руками, он попытался выскочить из расселины; на миг его глаза, от ужаса превратившиеся в один огромный зрачок, встретились с синими глазами Блада. Губернатор невольно сделал шаг вперед, протягивая руку, но в тот же миг опора под ногами индейца исчезла, и Громовой Камень исчез, провалившись в бездну — может быть, в тот ад, который собирался уготовать жителям Порт-Ройала. 

Поверхность озера выгнулась пологим куполом, а потом превратилась в чашу с гладкими краями. Даже сейчас жидкость в нем не булькала, лишь издавала тихий зловещий гул. Трещины, расходившиеся от озера, стремительно расширялись. 

— Пещера проваливается, — предупредил Макаллан. — Мы должны немедленно уходить. 

Только теперь Блад вспомнил про Радужную Птицу — покачивая головой, она глядела в черную воронку, крутившуюся в центре нефтяного озера. 

Васкез кряхтел, протаскивая ван дер Кэйлена через узкий пролом в стене. 

Девушка медленно двигалась к озеру. 

— Остановись! — крикнул ей Блад. 

Вздрогнув, Радужная Птица обернулась. 

— Иди сюда, — позвал Блад. — Ну же!

Девушка тряхнула головой, как человек, пробуждающийся от сна, и бросилась к нему. Трещина гналась за ней по пятам, словно змея за птицей, и Блад лишь в последний миг успел схватить ее за руку и удержать от падения. 

Выбраться из пещер оказалось труднее, чем туда попасть. Пол и своды пещер дрожали, и не раз путники были уверены, что им настал конец. Блад заменил выбившегося из сил Макаллана, но вскоре не выдержал Васкез. Пришлось сделать привал, во время которого Блад перевязал рану адмирала, обнаружив с радостью, что она поверхностна, и причиной обморока стала кровопотеря и переутомление. Очнувшийся ван дер Кэйлен решительно отказался от того, чтобы его несли, — к великому облегчению Васкеза. Радужная Птица тем временем тревожно металась вокруг. 

— Скорее, — застонала она, заглянув в соседнюю пещеру. — Пожалуйста, надо спешить. Там вода, и она прибывает. 

Они бежали в гору, а море неспешно наступало им на пятки. Наконец они увидели свет, и то был не жалкий свет фонаря или факела — это солнечные лучи пробивались снаружи. Каменная полка в гроте почти скрылась под водой, так же как и валуны. Труднее всего пришлось с адмиралом: он не мог удержать равновесия и все время падал, так что до берега члены экспедиции добрались промокшими насквозь — и все же они были живы, а Порт-Ройал спасен. 

— Я думаль, нам крышка, — проговорил ван дер Кэйлен, опустившись на землю и поглаживая ее ладонью, как любимого пса. 

— Был момент, когда я пришел к аналогичному мнению, — кивнул Блад. — Доктор, как вы полагаете, к каким последствиям приведет катастрофа, свидетелями которой мы стали только что? 

Макаллан задумался. 

— Думаю, для города все обойдется благополучно. Своды пещеры не пострадали. Не так уж важно, что находится на ее дне, нефть или морская вода. Вода даже предпочтительнее. 

— Какую страшную смерть принял старик, — сказал Васкез. — Впрочем, он заслужил такую участь. 

— А ведь он хотел своему племени добра, — заметил Макаллан. 

— Он хотел мести. Есть люди, которые не понимают, какую боль причиняют другим, — сказала Радужная Птица. — Мой дед был такой. 

— Что ты собираешься делать теперь, Мария? — Блад поднялся с земли и с сожалением оглядел свой костюм, утративший не только блеск, но и большую часть пуговиц. 

— Я не вернусь в город, — ответила девушка тихо. 

— Ты спасла его, — возразил Блад. — Ты заслуживаешь вознаграждения. Пока я губернатор, в моей власти назначить тебе пенсион, так что тебе больше не придется заниматься торговлей. Ты купишь дом с садом, найдешь себе мужа…

— Нет, — Радужная Птица покачала головой. — Я аравак. Наш народ может выжить и для этого не нужно никого убивать. Нужно рожать детей. Я найду свое племя и стану жить с ним. 

Она помолчала.

— Теперь, когда дед умер, его сила перешла ко мне, — сказала она буднично. — Он был мужчина и убивал. Я женщина и стану лечить. 

— Это самый лютший конец истории, какой только можейт быть, — подвел итог ван дер Кэйлен, и Блад от души с ним согласился. 

***

Прошло пять дней. История с шаманом казалась неправдоподобной и начала изглаживаться из памяти Блада. Теперь он уже не был уверен в том, что старый индеец сумел бы исполнить свою угрозу. Глядя на раскинувшийся под ярким солнцем Порт-Ройал, трудно было представить, что под этим великолепным городом тянутся мрачные пещеры. Он казался вечным. Ему ничто не могло бы повредить. 

Небольшое землетрясение не встревожило горожан и не нанесло им особого урона, лишь кое-где лопнули стекла в домах да рухнула пара хижин, одной из которых был старый домик Радужной Птицы. 

До отплытия Бладу оставалось менее суток. 

Ямайка решила проводить бывшего губернатора жарой, небывалой даже для этих мест. Корабли эскадры адмирала ван дер Кэйлена стояли в гавани Порт-Ройала; волны гладили их борта с ленивой лаской – наверное, так Отелло поглаживал Дездемону по бедру после ночи в супружеской постели. 

Негры, курчавые головы которых защищали от солнца белые платки, вкатывали по сходням бочонки с водой, ромом и солониной. 

Блад и уже почти оправившийся от раны ван дер Кэйлен наблюдали за носильщиками и матросами с причала. 

— Ямайка напослеток сделайт тля нас карошую встряску, — нарушил молчание ван дер Кэйлен. — Теперь ви не испытывайт тоску разлуки? 

— Нет, — Блад улыбнулся. — Я совершенно примирился со своей участью, не в последнюю очередь благодаря нашим индейским друзьям. К слову, я распорядился отправить племени Радужной Птицы съестные припасы, ружья и одеяла. Они осели в Кингстоне и собираются заниматься рыбной ловлей. 

— Бог им в помощь, — добродушно отозвался ван дер Кэйлен. — Мошет, им достанется кусотшек везения капитана Блата. 

— Прекрасный остров, — задумчиво произнес Блад. — Эдемский сад, выросший в пекле. По мнению одного мудрого человека, залог счастья в том, «любить не то, что хочется любить, а то, что можешь, чем ты обладаешь». Кто я такой, чтобы с ним спорить? 

— Опять Овидий? 

— Гораций, друг мой, — Питер Блад дружески коснулся плеча ван дер Кэйлена и отошел.

— Што мочь… — Привычная веселость исчезла из голубых глаз адмирала. — Да, мой друк: шизнь бывать отшень грустна. Отнако никто не запретить мне любить того, кого хотшется, пусть обладать им я не смогу никогда. 

Ван дер Кэйлен не желал бы, чтобы Блад услышал нечаянное откровение, сорвавшееся с его губ, и Блад его не слышал, поскольку беседовал с еще одним участникам их странного приключения и будущим пассажиром двухмачтового брига «Сепетиба», на рассвете отходившего к берегам Бразилии. 

— Вы тоже уезжаете, сеньор Васкез? 

— Возвращаюсь на родину. — Васкез невесело ухмыльнулся и пнул ногой парусиновый узел с вещами. 

— Полагаю, вы поспешили с решением. Новый губернатор, без сомнения, оценит ваши услуги не дешевле, чем ценил их я. 

Переводчик пожал худыми плечами. 

— Возможно, но я ни за что здесь не останусь. 

— Неужели вы покидаете Порт-Ройал из-за предсказания? — недоверчиво спросил Блад. 

— Там, где я вырос, жило много индейцев-гуарани, — медленно произнес Васкез. — Однажды один гуарани изнасиловал внучку шамана, и шаман проклял его. Индеец заболел. Он корчился и кричал, а через неделю умер. Его живот вспух, как у беременной женщины, глаза вытекли, ногти на руках и ногах почернели и отвалились. Лекарь вспорол живот мертвеца, и оттуда выползла живая кумуди*. Я тогда был ребенком, но помню, как сейчас, взгляд, которым змея посмотрела на меня — ее глаза были черны, как у шамана, и полны злобы. Она поползла прочь. Никто не посмел прикоснуться к ней, — Васкез помолчал. — Я не останусь в проклятом городе за все сокровища испанской короны и рад, что вы тоже его покидаете. Прощайте, ваше превосходительство. Да хранит вас Дева Мария — и меня тоже. 

Поклонившись Бладу, переводчик поднял свой узел и направился к сходням «Сепетибы». 

— Поразительно, насколько еще распространены суеверия в наш просвещенный век, — сказал Блад ван дер Кэйлену позже за обедом, накрытом в капитанской каюте «Королевы Марии». — Прискорбно видеть, что им подвержены даже образованные люди. Неужели никогда не рассеется мрак невежества?

Адмирал промолчал, и в его голубых глазах промелькнул веселый огонек. 

***

7 июня 1688 года эскадра адмирала ван дер Кэйлена навсегда оставила гавань Порт-Ройала. Флагманский корабль эскадры увозил на своем борту Питера Блада, бывшего капитана, бывшего флибустьера, бывшего губернатора Ямайки, к мирным берегам Англии, где его ждала супруга с юным наследником немалого теперь состояния Бладов. 

Ровно через четыре года предсказание старого шамана сбылось: чудовищное землетрясение уничтожило Порт-Ройал, и там, где стоял Золотой Город, ныне плещутся морские волны. 

• Блафф — жареная рыба, обычно люциан, который предварительно маринуется в соке лайма, с чили и другими специями, и затем жарится с травами и подается с рисом.   
• Акка — фруктовое дерево, плоды которого в свежем виде напоминают по вкусу яичницу. Является национальным символом Ямайки. Плоды при созревании трескаются и выворачиваются наружу.  
• Ван дер Кэйлен имеет в виду реплику доктора Фаустуса из одноименного произведения Марло: «О, lente, lente currite noctis equi!» — «Бегите тише, кони ночи!» Фаустус ждет появления Люцифера и просит время не спешить.   
Строка, процитированная Бладом: «Lente currite noctis equi», взята из "Amore" Овидия.   
• Гваяк, бакаут (Guaiacum sanctum) – растет на Ямайке, Кубе, Гаити, Багамских островах и на побережье Флориды; Древесина бакаута считается одной из самых тяжелых, отличается износостойкостью, но сложна в обработке.   
• Кумуди – анаконда.


End file.
